


Ain't Nothing But A Family Thing

by notthatamanda



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthatamanda/pseuds/notthatamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arrangement, to make a dynasty to rival Kennedy. "Ain't nothing but a family thing," someone once said. AH/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. If you've read this on Fanfiction, welcome back. I uploaded here simply in case. If you're new, hello. This is my first and only fic. I started it in 2011 and finished spring 2012. I tried not to suck. Enjoy!

Ain’t Nothing But A Family Thing

The arrangement made years ago, we have no choice. Making a dynasty to rival Kennedy, more power than anyone needs.

I see your face and I know. I know and you don’t, your green eyes only as warm as the sun on a cold day. My plain brown ones could never hold them.

But I know. Scanning your face, almost overly sharp jaw, eyes slightly misaligned, and I know.

First sight. If you suspect, you never let on. I make sure you never suspect. This isn’t mutual, it’s business. “Ain’t nothing but a family thing,” someone once said.

*Family Thing*

The news. We need an heir. We’ve compromised, living our separate lives together. Our families need proof. Proof that the arrangement is successful. The business model works.

I imagine the child has your eyes. As green as a fir tree - the slight hint of blue up close.

I smile and pretend. You smile, but your eyes are hesitant. I know.

The stage is set. “I’ve never...” “It’s okay. Just relax.” Shaking nerves. You use your fingers and I’ve never felt like this before.

The determination on your face changes and I can’t place it - tender? Sorry?

You slowly push in and it hurts. Tears, your thumbs wipe them away. You shush me gently, ‘“it won’t hurt for long,” and it doesn’t.

*Family Thing*

One night you stay. I wake up surrounded by warm, sleepy man. Your nose buried in my hair.

You mumble, slightly slurred and deepened by sleep. But all I hear is my name.

I turn slowly in your arms, ignoring the nausea that is beginning to plague my days. I know. Soon you will as well.

I kiss your chest to wake you fully. “I have news.” Your greens blink down at me. “It worked.”

“What?” I grab your hand and place it low on my belly. It’s still slightly flat, but not for long.

Wide greens and crashing lips. The taste is different. But not physically. Smiling greens meet misty browns and I know.

This child won’t be the only thing that will be loved.


	2. Chapter 2

The arrangement made years ago, we have no choice. Making a dynasty to rival Kennedy, more power than anyone needs.

 

I watch you. Nervous. Resigned. We both are. This is bigger than us. I catch your eye. A flicker of something. I don’t know. Emotion has no place on this day. I can’t show you how your brown eyes affect me. This is business. Right?

Those brown eyes search my face for something, lingering on my greens, my jaw. What is that? What do you see?

You’re hiding something. Clever girl. But, “this is business.” You seem to use it as a mantra. A talisman.

“Ain't’ nothin’ but a family thing.” Another talisman of yours. Your eyes can only hide so much. Those expressions you think you hide. So familiar to me now.

An heir. This news works in my favor. Living separately together doesn’t work for me anymore. Others can’t hold me the way you seem to. With a smile.

The family wants this “arrangement” to succeed. But the “arrangement”... Fuck the arrangement. You need to know. I need you to know.

Sparkling brown eyes and light brown hair. The best of both of us. A sweet little girl, apple of her daddy’s eye. I love this child already. This child, part you. Imaginary. But soon...

You’ve never... I’m terrified and honored. “It’s okay. Relax.” You’re trembling. I use my fingers and I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.

My eyes meet yours. I see the nerves - determined but nervous just the same. I feel my face soften. I don’t want to hurt you. Never.

I push in slowly. Slowly, I press through. I hurt you. I wipe away your tears, thumbs under your eyes, tender. “Shhh...it won’t hurt for long.” You relax and it’s s everything. Everything.

A shift. New focus. It’s not about “you” anymore, not about “me.” It’s “us.” Only us.

I can’t stay away anymore. Aching need for your arms around me, the smell of your shampoo is home.

Almost conscious, I hear myself utter your name. A whisper.

I feel you shift. Your lips on my chest rouses me. I want that forever. Do you realize?

“I have news.” I blink twice, questioning.

“It worked.” Confusion. “What?” You grab my hand and move it low, low on your belly. And I realize.

I crash into your lips. I know you sense it. You taste it. You’ve given me everything. I know. Now you know.

Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. I did this from my phone, by the way.


End file.
